La diosa de las probabilidades
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: Pocos recuerdan que la suerte está en control de Tyche, que ese es su elemento, que es su representación. Que ella la da y ella la quita. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo: "Dioses menores" del foro El Monte Olimpo
**Título** : La diosa de las probabilidades.

 **Summary** : Pocos recuerdan que la suerte está en control de Tyche, que ese es su elemento, que es su representación. Que ella la da y ella la quita.

 **Disclaimer** : Aunque solo la nombra, Tyche, como personaje de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan :)

 **Palabras** : 699

 ** _Aviso_** _: Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo: "Dioses menores" del foro El Monte Olimpo_

* * *

 **.**

 **La diosa de las probabilidades**

 **.**

Tyche nunca fue una diosa a la que tomaran mucho en cuenta en las viejas historias, la suya propia no es que haya sido muy contada ni mucho menos popular en las reuniones junto a la fogata. Es más, en la antigüedad ella era la diosa resignada a estar representada en muros de antiguas ciudades griegas que buscaban representarla sin mucho atino, era algo esperable que su figura fuera desapareciendo a lo largo de los años y casi gracioso que fuera una diosa sin culto siendo que tantos buscaran la suerte hasta con variados amuletos y rezos.

¿Qué si le molestaba? En sí no mucho como se creería pues no era muy rencorosa y solo esperaba algún día su nombre fuera nuevamente recordado más seguido por los mortales, después de todo, siempre que alguien creyera en la suerte ella estaría allí todavía. Y en los tiempos modernos muchos creían. Eso era una gran ventaja y buen indicio para su deseo.

Aunque claro, respecto a ello le encantaría tener el culto que nunca tuvo y ser adorada como lo eran los dioses más influyentes. Y como rutina, cada vez que piensa en eso se recuerda a sí misma que ella _es_ influyente a pesar de que muchas veces sus acciones se tomaran como mera abstracción del destino.

Era obvio, ¿quién alguna vez no ha deseado tener suerte para uno mismo o para alguien más?

La suerte se define como un evento que va en contra de lo predicho independiente de su resultado, y por sí solo aquello ya era algo llamativo. Y sin embargo muchos se olvidan que la suerte es aleatoria _._ Por supuesto Tyche nunca dejaría de dar una porción de ésta a quien crea lo merezca, a quien sin buscar la fortuna viva la vida solo por vivirla. La suerte no debe buscarse y por consiguiente no la da a cualquiera, no importaba qué pudiera decir Némesis de aquello, en su opinión era selectiva con quienes daba su favor. Por demás, le encantaba jugar con las probabilidades. ¿Cómo no?

Era divertido y satisfactorio saber lo que podía conceder y lo que no, conocer la _probabilidad de_ lo que pudo haber sido y lo que podría ser con un tanto de su bendición. La suerte era bastante interesante y de variadas posibilidades de las que nunca estaría al cien por ciento segura, y como personificación de ella, le encantaba la característica de ser una diosa difícil de encontrar.

Porque si llamas a la suerte ésta no vendrá a ti, búscala sin buscarla y los rumbos podrían encontrarse.

Por supuesto no es que ignorara cada rezo que pedía suerte que oía. Lo difícil era que algunos de aquellos rezos no tenían nada que ver con ella ya que todo dependía de cada persona, muchas tenían otras creencias, quizá otras culturas involucradas y puede que hasta otros dioses. No iba a meterse.

No obstante, si alguien llamara a la suerte pura que orgullosa creía representar en el lado occidental y en verdad lo necesitara… Bien, no era tacaña y lo sabía. Aunque más de alguna vez había exagerado. Quizás en ese sentido pudiera entender a Némesis con su labor del equilibrio, porque a pesar de todo, no era bueno inclinar la balanza al ser algo principal y necesario. Con aquel punto de vista, ver a quien dar y a quien no, e incluso cuándo, podía llegar a ser fácil casi un dolor de cabeza cuando se sabe poseedor de un poder que debe ser tratado con cuidado. No es que se acomplejara por ello, pero aún así Tyche solía pensarlo cuando paseaba por ciudades mortales en épocas especiales. Los festivales locales eran sus favoritos.

Le agradaban el ambiente y energía que se creaban, y además, sabía que allí también podría sentir oraciones, conscientes o no. Los deseos para la buena suerte se le daban bastante seguidos. Y sonreía cada vez que sentía dentro de ella un cosquilleo cuando eso ocurría, y lograba sentirse importante.

Tyche sabía su poder no era primordial, pero para ser una diosa menor se sentía valiosa por lo que podía hacer y lo que podía entregar.

Con gusto llevaba el título de la Diosa de las Probabilidades.

* * *

N/A: Y oficialmente el texto más corto que he escrito, creo. No considero esto tenga mucha trama pero en algo describe a Tyche, aunque sea un poquito ya que Rick no la tiene ni como personaje secundario (please xD solo la nombra) Espero les haya gustado y... eso.

Bye bye!


End file.
